


Instant messaging 101

by baviereteam



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Gen, Too much Alanis Morissette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baviereteam/pseuds/baviereteam
Summary: Chat logs from a post-S6 context, as seen through the eyes (and screen) of Abed.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. When Meta meets Meta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two friends who see the world through a meta lens keep in touch after graduation.

Conversation with: Rachel (online - 6246 messages)

  * Abed:  I know. I felt that way when I realized I never called you after the Sophie B. Hawkins dance.
  * Rachel:  To be honest, I didn't call you either because I kind of lost sense of time, with the midterms and summer and, you know, the gas leak. 
  * Rachel:  Also, I was busy moderating TVTropes.
  * Rachel:  Irony much ?
  * Abed:  Like rain on your wedding day.
  * Rachel:  IT'S A FREE RIIIIIIIIDE WHEN YOU'VE ALREADY PAIIIIIIID.
  * Rachel:  Ah, to be a kid in the 90's.
  * Abed:  Alanis Morissette's TVTropes page doesn't contain anything about her potty mouth. Weird.
  * Rachel:  ... will definitely add it.
  * Rachel:  Anything new on Jeff/Annie ?
  * Abed:  They're so lousy at discussing their feelings. I feel like I'm the Wallace to their Scott Pilgrim / Ramona Flowers.
  * Rachel:  Who does that make me ? I think I'd make a great Envy Adams.
  * Abed:  I'd say Mobile, but he's so far removed from the plot that it would not be flattering to you.
  * Abed:  Something's different.
  * Abed:  They don't have the same energy as usual.
  * Abed:  Like if this was a lousy fanfic about our regular series.
  * Rachel:  Well, if it is, I’m giving it a kudos.




	2. Karaoké

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two old friends go karaoké and then tell the others.

Conversation with: Dean Pelton, Britta, Jeff, Rachel, Annie (group chat - 98 messages)

  * Dean Pelton:  Actually, yes. Jeff and I went for karaoké at the mall and it was perfect, wasn't it Jeffrey ?
  * Annie:  Awwwwww 🤩 What did you sing? Is there a video? Has Jeff been nice? 
  * Dean Pelton:  We sung "Crazy" by Seal! Of course, I have the video on my phone, and will send it later. Jeff was a perfect gentleman!
  * Jeff:  Craig, I have a question though. What's with you and Seal ?
  * Britta:  Right? Alanis Morissette's version is way better anyway.
  * Abed:  Isn't it ironic.
  * Rachel:  IT'S LIKE RAIIIIIIIIN 🎵
  * Rachel:  GODDAMMIT ABED THIS IS THE THIRD TIME THIS WEEK.
  * Jeff:  🙄
  * Annie:  Stop it, you two 🤣




End file.
